A Mid Summer Night's  Dream
by wolverina32
Summary: Hank dreams of what could have been if he and Ariel hand gotten together, set  in an alternate universe/dream setting...Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: The castle

**Disclaimer: All x-men characters are owned by Marvel/Disney tm, I do not own them. I stand to make no profit off this story. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes only**

**Claimer: I own Ariel**

Told through Hanks dream POV~~~~~**  
**

It's late one mid summer night Hank Mc Coy is asleep in his bed tossing and turning dreaming of what could have been if he and Ariel had gotten together instead of breaking up...

**_ A castle in the Maine country side_****...  
**

Early one August evening a black rolls royce pulls up to a palatial palace in the Maine country side, the driver gets out of the car and walks around to the passenger side, opens the door, a big blue man with fur dressed in a pair of khaki pants, a blue shirt and a navy tuxedo jacket and a beautiful young woman wearing a white sundress with a pair of strappy sandals step out of the car.

The castle is magnificent Hank", says the young woman

Glad you like it Ariel", replies Hank

Hank and Ariel enter the castle, Ariel is shown upstairs to her room by a butler named Alfred.

Wow!", says Ariel upon entering her room

Master Hank requests your presence at dinner in two hours, there are several formal gowns to choose from in the wardrobe next to the closet", says Alfred

Oh, I almost forgot, Master Hank asked me to give you this", says Alfred handing her a gift

Thanks Alfred", replies Ariel

Your welcome, young lady", replies Alfred exiting the room

Ariel walks over to the wardrobe and picks out a dress to wear for dinner, she chooses a blue beaded crisscross matte gown and a pair of matching shoes, she lays them out on a chair next to the wardrobe. Ariel picks up the gift and opens it to find a blue sapphire necklace with diamonds around it.

It's beautiful!, I'll wear it to dinner", says Ariel excitedly

Two hours later Ariel makes her way down the magnificent grand staircase headed for the dining room, she's dressed in the blue beaded crisscross matte gown, her hair is done up in a elegant pony tail with a diamond butterfly ponytail holder, a gift from Hank given to her two days before their arrival at the castle, plus she's wearing the blue sapphire necklace given to her by Hank two hours ago. Ariel enters the dining room a few minutes later to find Hank sitting at the front of an long ornate dining table, Ariel takes her seat next to his with help from Alfred.

You look gorgeous my love", says Hank

You look mighty handsome yourself love", replies Ariel

Oh Ariel, in two days time, you'll be Mrs. Henry McCoy", says a beaming Hank

Can't wait to be your wife, I love you Hank", replies Ariel also beaming

Love you too Ariel", replies Hank giving her a kiss on the hand

Alfred enters the room a few minutes later, he serves them dinner and pours them a glass of champagne before exiting the room.

A toast to us", says Hank raising his champagne glass

To us", replies Ariel also raising her glass of champagne

The two clink their champagne glasses together before taking a sip

This is delicious Hank, says Ariel taking a bite of her bacon wrapped filet mignon served with garlic mashed potatoes, baby green beans and a orange almond salad with a honey vingarette.

Glad you like it", replies Hank

What say you we take a stroll in the garden after dinner", suggests Hank

I'd love to Hank", replies Ariel

After dinner Hank and Ariel go outside and take a stroll in the mansion's magnificent rose garden while sipping champagne.

The garden is beautiful Hank", says Ariel

Thanks", replies Hank

Hank and Ariel sit down under a gazeebo and watch the sunset while sipping their champagne

What a beautiful sunset", says Ariel taking a sip of her champagne

Yeah, it's magnificent", replies Hank

After watching the sunset the two enter the castle, Hank shows Ariel around the castle, the two enter the ballroom a few minutes later.

Wow!, it's magnificent Hank", says Ariel upon seeing the huge ballroom

This is where our wedding plus the masquerade ball will both be held", says Hank

Can't wait", replies Ariel excitedly

Me neither", replies back Hank

Hank and Ariel exit the ballroom ten minutes later, Ariel goes upstairs to her room to get ready for bed, she takes off her dress, shoes, removes her butterfly ponytail holder, she lays the ponytail holder on the dresser a few feet from her bed, she hangs her dress back up inside the wardrobe and finally puts her shoes back in the closet. Ariel retrieves her silk nightie from her suitcase and slips it on before sitting down in front on a soft stool in front of the mirror and brushing her long soft dark brown hair.

Alfred sticks his head in the door moments later, excuse me miss, master Hank requests your presence in his master bedroom", says Alfred

Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes", replies Ariel

Okay", replies Alfred closing the door

After brushing her hair, Ariel leaves her room and makes her way down the hall to Hank's master bedroom, she knocks on the door, come in", says the familiar voice of Hank from inside. Ariel enters the room and finds Hank sitting on his bed waiting for her.

You wanted to see me Hank", says Ariel

Yes, come sit", replies Hank indicating for her to come sit next to him on the bed

Ariel walks over and sits down on the bed next to Hank, _god she looks sooo beautiful, sexy in that nightie, makes me wanna take her right now", _thinks Hank to himself.

What is it my love", asks Ariel staring into the roaring fire in Hank's bedroom fireplace

Oh, Ariel", he grabs her and kisses her passionately on the lips for several minutes before removing his lips from hers

I love you", says Hank staring into her sapphire eyes

I love you too Hank", replies Ariel staring into his feline yellow eyes

I can't wait to take you to our wedding bed", whispers Hank

I know,"whispers back Ariel

You read my thoughts",asks Hank

Don't have to, it's okay", replies Ariel

Stay with me tonight", says Hank

Alright", replies Ariel

The two climb under the warm covers together, he devours her with more passionate kisses on the neck and lips, the two eventually fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2:Wedding preparations

Chapter 2

Upon entering Hank's master bedroom Alfred quietly tiptoes across the room as not to wake Hank and Ariel who are fast asleep in bed and pulls open the curtains on the huge windows.

Morning Alfred", says Hank waking up moments later

Morning master Hank", replies Alfred

What time is it", asks Hank getting up outta bed

It's 7:30 am sir", replies Alfred

Breakfast is in ten minutes sir", says Alfred as he exits the bedroom

Okay", replies Hank

Ariel sweetheart, wake up", says Hank

Good morning my love", replies Ariel waking up in bed

Here is you a robe to wear", replies back Hank handing her a soft terry cloth bathrobe

Thanks", says Ariel getting up outta bed and putting on the robe

Shall we head downstairs to breakfast", asks Hank

Yes, let's get going", replies Ariel

Her and Hank leave the bedroom and head downstairs to the dining room to eat breakfast, after entering the dining room her and Hank take their usual seats. Alfred serves them breakfast and fills their glasses full of orange juice before exiting the dinning room moments later. Hank and Ariel immediately devour their breakfast.

Our fellow x-men will be arriving later today for the wedding/ball tomorrow night", says Hank

Can't wait to see them", replies Ariel taking a bite of toast

After breakfast Ariel heads upstairs to her room to get dressed, she picks out a blue sundress and a pair of sandals to wear for the day. Ariel goes into the bathroom and takes a quick shower. After taking her shower, drying her hair, and changing into her clothes Ariel sits down on the stool in front of her mirror and brushes her long soft dark brown hair. Ariel floats the blue sapphire necklace over to her using her telekinesis she grabs a hold of it and puts it on. Ariel leaves her room and heads downstairs to the sitting room to wait for Hank. Ten minutes later Hank enters the room dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a light blue shirt and a pair of bruno magli shoes.

You look handsome", says Ariel

Thanks, you look gorgeous as usual", replies Hank

So what are we doing today", asks Ariel

Well, I thought we'd go driving around in Augusta, it's not too far from here", replies Hank

I'd love to", replies back Ariel excitedly

Okay, I'll have Andre bring around the car", says Hank exiting the sitting room

Ten minutes later Hank and Ariel climb into the rolls after Andre brought it around front, Andre shuts the passenger door, gets into the drivers seat, shuts the door and takes off from the castle headed for Augusta which is an hours drive from the castle. An hour later they arrive in Augusta, Hank points out the sites as they drive through town.

Nice town", replies Ariel

Hank has Andre stop off at a local jewlery store where he picks up his and Ariel's wedding rings before they head back to the castle, as the caters are due to arrive at the castle in an hour and a half. An hour later her and Hank arrive back at the castle, the two of them enter the castle while Andre takes the car back to the garage. Thirty minutes later the caters arrive, Andre and Alfred show them where the ballroom is, the caters start setting up tables.

Hours later a big black jet lands at a remote airport, Logan, Professor X, Scott, Jean, Kitty and the other X-men exit the jet and get into waiting cars sent by Hank. The cars take off from the airport a few minutes later and head in the direction of Hank's castle. Meanwhile Ariel and Hank are awaiting the arrival of their friends in the dining room, Ariel is wearing a jade chiffon gown, her hair is done up in a elegant bun with curls on the sides plus she's wearing the blue sapphire necklace while Hank is dressed in a tuxedo. An hour and a half later their fellow X-Men arrive, they are lead inside to the dining room by Andre and Alfred.

Professor X, Storm, Logan, Scott, Jean!, soooo good to see you all", says Ariel excitedly upon seeing her friends

Nice to see you too Ariel", replies Proffesor X giving her a huge hug

Charles, Ororo, Logan!, glad you all could make it", says Hank giving them all a hug

You look gorgeous Ari", says Logan

Thanks, soooo glad you could come Logan, wouldn't want to get married without my best friend being there", says Ariel giving him a huge hug

Awww shucks Ari, it was nothin'", replies Logan

Well let's eat, dinner is served", says Hank

Alfred and Andre serve Hank, Ariel and their guests, plus they pour them all a glass of champagne before leaving the room a few minutes later. Everyone immediately starts devouring their dinner.

This is delicious Hank", says Storm

Glad you like it", replies Hank taking a sip of his champagne

I'd like to raise a toast, to Ariel and Hank, I wish them all the happiness in the world", says Professor X raising his champagne glass

Here", replies everyone raising their glasses and taking sip

After dinner Alfred shows everyone up to their rooms, Ariel shows Logan to his

Wow, some place", says Logan upon entering his room

I know", replies Ariel

Well see you downstairs in a few", says Ariel leaving the room

Logan sits down on the bed a few minutes before heading back downstairs with the others.

Hank, Ariel, Professor X, Storm, Logan, Jean, Scott, Kitty ect all gather in the drawing room for a little chit chat in front of a roaring fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3: The wedding

Chapter 3

After chatting in front of the fireplace, everyone calls it a night, Hank and Ariel head upstairs to their room while Alfred and Andre show their friends to their prospective room. Ariel goes into the bathroom, takes off her dress, shoes, takes her hair down and slips into her silk nightie before exiting the bathroom a few minutes later. Hank is sitting on the bed waiting for her. Ariel sits down on a stool in front of the mirror and brushes her long soft dark brown hair before getting into bed with him.

You look beautiful Ariel", says Hank

Thanks", replies Ariel

If I wasn't such a gentleman, I'd take you right now", whispers Hank

Hank!, not till we're married", whispers back Ariel slapping his arm in mock suprise

I know Ariel, I was only joking", says Hank

Oh Hank, you're such a kidder", replies Ariel

I know", replies back Hank smirking

The two cuddle up in each others arms under the warm covers and soon fall fast asleep. Alfred quietly enters the room early the next morning as not to wake her and Hank up who are still fast asleep in bed, he walks over to the curtains and opens them letting in the bright early morning sunshine.

Morning Alfred", says Hank waking up in bed

Morning Master Hank", replies Alfred

What time is it", asks Hank

It's 7:30 am, breakfast will be in thirty minutes, I sent Andre around to wake up the guests sir", replies Alfred

Good, we'll be down in a few minutes then", replies back Hank

Okay sir", says Alfred leaving the room

Ariel, sweetheart wake up!", says Hank

Morning love", replies Ariel waking up

Today is the big day, can't wait to be Mrs. Henry McCoy", says Ariel beaming

Yes it is, I can't wait either", purrs Hank

I know", replies Ariel getting up out of bed and slipping into her terry cloth bathrobe

Ariel and Hank leave their room and head downstairs to the dining room for breakfast, the others are already seated at the table waiting on them.

Morining everyone!", says Hank taking his seat next to Ariel

Morning Hank, Ariel", replies everyone

Alfred and Andre serve them all breakfast and pour them all a glass of orange juice a few minutes later before exiting the dining room.

Dig in", says Hank

Everyone immediately starts devouring their breakfast, after breakfast everyone goes upstairs and changes into their normal day clothes, Ariel puts on a jade sundress and a pair of sandals before heading downstairs to the drawing room where the others are waiting. Meanwhile the florists/decorators arrive, Andre and Alfred show them around to the ballroom, the florists start decorating the ballroom for the wedding and the Halloween Masquerade ball which is to take place after the wedding. Hank, Ariel and the others sit around in the drawing room and chit chat for a few hours before heading back into the dining room to eat lunch. After lunch everyone heads back upstairs to rest a while before getting ready for the wedding that is to take place in a few hours from now.

Meanwhile the caters and the florists continue decorating the ballroom, an orchestra arrives and sets up a stage and it's insturments before practicing the music selections suggested by Hank. Four hours later everyone starts getting ready for the wedding, Jean, Storm, Kitty and Rogue change into their bridesmaid dresses before helping Ariel into her wedding dress while Scott and Logan help Hank into his tuxedo after getting into their own tuxes.

The dress is gorgeous on you Ariel", says Storm

Thanks Ororo", replies Ariel

Ororo hands Ariel her bouquet of flowers that she's to carry down the aisle with her, Ariel, Ororo, Kitty, Rogue and Jean all head downstairs to the powder room off the ballroom to wait for the start of the wedding. Meanwhile the guests start arriving, they are immediately shown to the ballroom by Alfred and Andre. After all the guest have arrived, Hank, Logan, Scott, Ororo, Kitty and Rogue all stand at the altar along with the priest. A piano player immediately plays here comes the bride, Ariel walks down the aisle and up to the altar where Hank is waiting for her, he takes her hand.

Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, if anyone has any objection as to why these two shouldn't be married let him speak now or forever hold his peace", says the priest

Alright then, let's begin

Do you Henry McCoy take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health till death do you part", asks the priest

I do", replies Hank

Do you Ariel Elizabeth Kyle take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health till death do you part", asks the priest of Ariel

I do", replies Ariel

By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride", says the priest Hank and Ariel kiss each other passionately on the lips.

Ladies and gentleman I give you Mr and Mrs. Henry H McCoy", says the priest

Hank and Ariel walk down the aisle, everyone throws rice at them as they make their way out of the ballroom. Hank, Ariel, and everyone else head upstairs to their rooms to change for the masquerade ball.


	4. Chapter 4:The beast becomes him

Chapter 4

Ariel climbs down the grand staircase headed for the ballroom dressed in a jade crisscross matte gown, her hair is done up in an elegant bun with curls on both sides plus she's wearing a diamond tiara in her hair.

You look gorgeous!, says Hank kissing her hand moments later

You look handsome my love", replies Ariel

Shall we", asks Hank holding out his arm

Yes", replies Ariel wrapping her arm around his

Oh, almost forgot, we need to put our masks on", says Hank putting on his mask

Yeah", replies Ariel putting on her mask too

Hank and Ariel enter the ballroom to loud cheers from their guests, Ariel and Hank make their way onto the dance floor and slow dance together to a waltz played by the orchestra.

May I have this dance", asks Logan a few minutes later

Sure", replies Ariel

Logan and Ariel slow dance around while Hank dances with Jean

You look gorgeous!, says Logan

You look mighty handsome yourself", replies Ariel

After slow dancing with Logan, Ariel walks off to find Hank, on the way she grabs two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter.

There you are, I brought us some champagne", says Ariel finally locating him and handing him a glass of champagne

Thanks honey", replies Hank gulping down his champagne and letting out a loud belch

That was real attractive love", says Ariel rolling her eyes up

I thought so", says Hank smirking

Hank and Ariel walk back out on the dance floor and slow dance some more along with the other guests. Fifteen minutes later Hank and Ariel sit down at a table along with Logan, Storm, and Professor X, a waiter serves them more champagne.

I'd like to raise a toast to the happy couple", says Professor X raising his glass

Cheers!", says Logan, Storm, Hank and Ariel raising their glasses

After drinking their champagne Ariel and Logan head out onto the dance floor and slow dance some more while Hank looks on with a jealous look on his face.

_You ain't gonna steal her away from me Logan, I'll fight you tooth and nail",_ thinks Hank to himself

After a few minutes Hank gets up from the table and walks over to where Ariel and Logan are dancing together.

May I cut in please", asks Hank

Sure", replies Logan

Thank you", replies back Hank

Ariel and Hank slow dance together to a waltz like tune played by the orchestra.

You were jealous of me and Logan dancing together, that is why you cut in, isn't it", asks Ariel

Yeah I suppose", growls Hank

Look Hank, Logan is my best friend that's all, so there is no reason for you to be jealous", replies Ariel

Alright, I apologize", says Hank

Okay, I forgive you", replies Ariel giving him a kiss

_I can't wait to go to our wedding bed with you tonight"_, thinks Hank to himself

Four hours later after all the guests have left, Hank, Ariel and the others head upstairs to get ready for bed, Hank and Ariel enter their bedroom, Ariel retrieves a brand new off white silk nightie, a wedding gift from Jean and the girls before entering the bathroom to slip into it while Hank gets undressed outside in the bedroom. A few minutes later Ariel emerges from the bathroom to find Hank waiting for her.

You look soooo beautiful, sexy Ariel, come here", purrs Hank

Make love to me Hank", says Ariel seductively, staring into his feline yellow eyes

He takes her in his big furry arms, he tilts her head back and devours her with passionate kisses on the neck and lips, he lowers the straps of her nightie causing her nightie to fall down below her breasts, _oh Hank don't stop whispers Ariel_, he reaches down and slowly lifts off her nightie, he guides her over to the bed devouring her with more passionate kisses along the way, he gently lays her down on the bed, he lifts her up to him and gently cups her breasts causing her to gasp with pleasure, he kisses her passionately all over as he slowly pulls of her underwear, she kicks off his boxer shorts, wraps her legs around his waist, the two climb under the warm covers and make passionate love together before falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.

Ariel wakes up in bed and notices that Hank isn't in bed asleep with her, she looks over at the clock and sees that it's three am in the morning, so she wraps herself up in the soft bed sheet before getting up out of bed. Ariel exits her and Hanks bedroom and slowly walks down the hall towards the staircase as not to wake the others, Ariel tiptoes down the staircase and heads for the kitchen thinking Hank might be in here grabbing a late night snack as he usually does back at the institute when she hears angry voices coming from inside the kitchen.

What is going on here", asks Ariel upon entering the kitchen and finding Hank and Logan with his claws out, snarling, growling at one another

I was in here grabbing a late night snack when Hank here entered the room and started accusing me of trying to steal you away from him, I tried to explain to him that we're just friends but he didn't believe me, that's when he got angry and started throwing things at me", growls Logan pointing to broken glass, chairs littering the floor.

Put those claws away Logan", replies Ariel

Alright", replies back Logan retracting his claws back into his hands

Henry McCoy!, I thought I told you...",says Ariel fiercely

Stay out of this Ariel" snarls Hank

Don't you dare take that tone with me Henry McCoy!", replies Ariel fiercely, stepping in between him and Logan

Oh I get it, you choose him", snarls Hank

Get a grip Hank, I love you Henry Mc Coy, I married you didn't I, not to mention we made love together in case you forgotten", replies Ariel fiercely

No, I haven't forgotten", replies back Hank weakly

Okay, apologize to Logan, I will not tolerate you two fighting", says Ariel fiercely

I'm sorry", says Hank

I'm sorry too, replies Logan

That's better, now come Hank let's go to bed", says Ariel

Hank and Ariel head back upstairs to their room, upon entering their room, Hank takes her in his arms, kisses her passionately on the lips.._.you were magnificent back there, I like a fiery woman", purrs Hank_ in her ear, he guides her over to the bed, pulls off her bed sheet, the two climb under the warm covers and make passionate love again before falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5:Ebbtide and homeward bound

Bright early morning sunlight shines through the curtains into the room, Hank and Ariel are fast asleep in bed having made love together twice during the night. Alfred enters the bedroom baring a tray of coffee, two coffee cups, a bowl of sugar and a small pitcher of cream, he sits the tray down on a small table a few feet from the bed.

Morning Alfred", says Hank waking up a few minutes later

Morning master Hank", replies Alfred

I see you brought us a tray of coffee", says Hank upon seeing the tray sitting on the table

Yes, enjoy", replies Alfred exiting the room

Wake up Ariel my love, Alfred brought us coffee", says Hank

Morning love", replies Ariel jolting awake

Want some coffee my dear", asks Hank

Sure, I'd love some please", replies

What would you like in it", asks Hank

Cream and sugar please", replies Ariel

Hank pours Ariel a cup of coffee with cream and sugar in it, he hands it to her before pouring himself a cup

Good coffee", says Ariel taking a sip

Glad you like it", replies Hank

After drinking their coffee, Ariel retrieves her silk nightie and underwear from off the floor before going into the bathroom to take a rinse off bath. After taking her rinse off bath Ariel slips into her underwear and nightie before re-entering the bedroom and slipping into a warm terry cloth bath robe given to her by Alfred.

Shall I go wake the others", asks Ariel

No, Alfred will do it", replies Hank

I think I'll go speak with Logan a minute", says Ariel walking over to the bedroom door

Hank gets up from the bed and blocks the door so she can't get out

Get out of the way Hank", says Ariel

No, I forbid you to go talk to him", growls Hank

He's my friend Hank, I'll go talk to him if I want to, now move out of the way", replies Ariel fiercely

I SAID NO!, snarls Hank grabbing her left arm

Let go of me", yells Ariel

She tries to push him out of the way, he shoves her to the floor, scratching her wrist

OW!", cries Ariel

Ariel looks down at her arm and sees four bleeding scratch marks just above her wrist

You hurt me", says Ariel starting to sob

I...I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrry Ariel, I didn't mean to, I lost my temper, I'd never intentionally hurt you, please believe me", sobs Hank

Stay away from me", yells Ariel tears flowing down her cheeks

Ariel storms out of the room, she walks down the hall to Logan's room, Ariel knocks on the door

Logan!", it's me Ariel", says Ariel

Logan opens the door and let's Ariel in before shutting the door

What's da matter", asks Logan

Hank and I had a fight, look what he did to me", replies Ariel holding out her wrist so Logan can see the scratches.

I'll kill him!", growls Logan upon seeing the scratches

No, please Logan, let me handle this", replies Ariel desperately

No Ari, I'm gonna go have a little man to man talk with him", replies back Logan

Fine have it your way, could you bandage up this scratches for me", asks Ariel

Sure, let's go into the bathroom", replies Logan

Logan and Ariel enter the bathroom, Logan retrieves a bottle of alcohol, a roll of bandages, some tape and a tube of antibiotic ointment from a medicine cabinet above the sink. Logan pours alcohol on the scratch marks, Ariel winces at the stinging sensation caused by the alcohol, Logan puts ointment on the scratch marks before bandaging them up.

All done", says Logan putting away the bandages and stuff

Thanks", replies Ariel giving him a hug just as Hank walks into the bathroom

Just the man I'd like to see, excuse us Ariel", says Logan

Look it was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt her, we had a fight, I lost my temper, it was very wrong of me, I'm soooooo sorrrrrrrry Ariel, I promise it won't happen again", sobs Hank

You hurt her again, I'll rip your head off, got it", growls Logan

Got it", replies Hank weakly

Ariel and Hank leave the bathroom and go back into their bedroom, Hank apologizes profusely, tears flowing down his face.

I forgive you", says Ariel

Oh Ariel", replies Hank taking her into his arms

He kisses her passionately on the lips, he takes off her bathrobe, gently lays her down on the bed, he lifts her up to him and devours her with passionate kisses on the neck and lips, he gently cups her breasts while slowly lifting off her nightie causing her to gasp with pleasure, _Oh Hank, don't stop, make love to me",_ whispers Ariel, he reaches down and slowly pulls off her underwear, he doffs his boxer shorts, the two climb under the warm covers and make passionate love like you wouldn't believe.

You were incredible", whispers Ariel fifteen minutes later

I aim to please", purrs Hank

If you were edible I'd be a happy man", purrs Hank

Well, if you were edible I'd be a happy woman, what do you say to that", replies Ariel smirking

I'd like that", replies back Hank also smirking

Twenty minutes later the two get up outta bed, both take a shower and get dressed before heading downstairs to eat breakfast with the others. After breakfast they all gather in the study and chit chat over hot tea provided by Alfred. Six hours later after packing all their suitcases, they all board the x-jet and head back to the institute.


	6. Chapter 6:All is not as it seems

Chapter 6

_**One year later...**_

Ariel is released from the infirmary after giving birth to her and Hanks twin boys, Kyron and Lyon a few days ago. Hank and Ariel carry the twins upstairs to their loft apartment. Upon entering their apartment Hank and Ariel take the twins into the newly built nursery and put them in their cribs.

They're perfect Ariel", says Hank beaming, a tear running down his cheek

Yes, they're beautiful Hank, we did good", replies Ariel also beaming

Can't wait to have more", says Ariel

Me too", replies Hank

**Back to reality...**

Hank jolts awake in bed, the last image of him and Ariel beaming over the birth of their newborn twins fades away into the dark recess of his mind.

**_If we shadows have offended,_**  
**_Think but this, and all is mended,_**  
**_That you have but slumber'd here_**  
**_While these visions did appear._**  
**_And this weak and idle theme,_**  
**_No more yielding but a dream..._**thinks Hank to himself before falling back asleep a few minutes later.

**The End...**

**What yall think?**

**Now it's back to Ariel and Logan's misadventures!...  
**


End file.
